Amistades
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Y es que Silver detestaba a Gold, pero a la vez lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos. El único que lo trataba igual que al resto, en vez de menospreciarlo o burlarse de él—más de la cuenta—. Se sentía feliz de poder contar con alguien cuando tuviera un problema, y también de ayudar cuando lo necesitasen a él. [Viñeta][Regalo para Taylor Rowan].


_FUCK MILAGROS D:  
Debo admitir que casi lloro, cuando me pediste el PreciousMetal como amigos, no porque sería amistad, y no romance, sino porque Silver es demasiado complicado para mi gusto. Ese sexy, pero complicado. Fososososososososo~_

_En cambio, Gold me es más fácil de hacer porque... yo soy como él (lol)._

_También tengo que decir que esto originalmente tenía la idea de DJ Mary pero por obras del destino, decidí integrar el resto de la trama para que tuviera sentido, dane._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no me pertenece, es de esos weons japoneses (?)._

_**Advertencias: **__PreciousMetalShipping [Gold & Silver][Calm down, no es yaoi], insinuación al VoiceShipping [Bill & DJ Mary], OoC._

_**Nota adicional: **__WE'RE THE CHAMPIONS MA' FRIEN'~_

* * *

Y es que Silver detestaba a Gold. Lo odiaba por ser tan idiota, pervertido y manipulador, por creer que con una simple sonrisa puede resolver todo, por pensar que todo en ese planeta es color de rosa, con bonitos arcoíris y muchas chicas en bikinis (o desnudas, ¿por qué no?).

Sentía deseos de alejarse cuando le contradecía sus ideas o comentarios, diciendo algo sarcástico o repleto de ese humor perverso por el cual Crystal le reprendía constantemente.

Silver estaba seguro de que su visión de la humanidad era la correcta, en vez de las tonterías de Gold; él conoció al mundo real, lleno de tristeza, soledad y la necesidad de sobrevivir como si fueras una cría pokémon, abandonada en medio del desastre.

Quizás era algo—muy—exagerado, pero no podía evitar rehuir del contacto con las demás personas.

¿Por qué? Porque no quería salir herido. Porque no quería pensar que alguien era su amigo, y que luego este le dejase a su suerte, con un vacío en el corazón donde solía estar ese alguien.

Ese corazón que Silver creía una coraza, hecho de acero irrompible y recubierto con el rencor acumulado por el pasar de los años. Aquel que Gold, siendo Gold—un pervertido, un imbécil, un tarado—, destruyó hasta hallar al joven temeroso que yacía en su interior.

A pesar de conocer esa faceta de su mejor amigo—rota, quebrada—, seguía tratándole con normalidad, como si fuese parte de esa realidad y de su propio mundo, ese que estaba lleno de cositas fantasiosas que el pelirrojo siempre, desde que Blue le habló de ellas, consideró tontas e innecesarias.

—Oye, Silvy—escuchó que el criador le llamaba y, sin detener el paso, siguió con la caminata por la ruta 34, mirando a los pokémon tímidos que huían ante su cercanía. Un bufido de enojo llegó a sus oídos, dándole a entender que ese chico malcriado y molesto estaba enojado con él—¡Silver!¡Esto es serio!¿Crees que me veo bien para mi entrevista en la radio?—le preguntó esta vez, obteniendo una mirada fría de Silver.

—Se supone que es un programa de radio, nadie te va a ver—respondió sin más, escuchando otra queja de Gold.

—¡Tampoco soy tan idiota, Silver!—exclamó con molestia, convirtiendo sus manos en puños y observando ceñudo a aquel chico que figuraba como su mejor amigo. Explotaro caminaba a su lado, junto a Feraligart, ambos riéndose de la conducta de sus entrenadores—¡Solo quiero verme bien para DJ Mary! A lo mejor se enamora de mi increíble apariencia...—dijo, sacudiendo su cabellera negra con la mano.

Una tos, que increíblemente sonó sarcástica y burlona, le interrumpió.

—Sí, claro. Y Crystal está saliendo con el Profesor Elm.

—¡No bromees!¿En serio?

—Arceus, Gold, no. Qué asco—masculló Silver, sus mejillas ruborizadas apenas, por el simple pensamiento de Crystal besándose con... basta, demasiado asqueroso para su pobre imaginación. Gold sonrió ampliamente, como si desde el principio lo hubiera sabido.

—¡No me contestaste la pregunta, Silvy!—gritó nuevamente, aturdiendo al chico de ojos grises—¿Me veo bien?¡Esto quizás determine mi vida, tú, emo pelirrojo!—le insultó, con los mofletes inflados del enojo.

—Gold, si no di respuesta a tu ridícula pregunta, es porque no me importa—fue lo que dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, si termino viviendo en una casa, solamente con pokémon y sin tener alguna clase de contacto social, ya sabes que fue tu culpa—anunció el morocho, alzando la barbilla con orgullo y ganándose una vista de reojo de Silver.

—Te ves bien—se rindió, tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba en pie—, pero de todas maneras, DJ Mary no te invitará a salir. Está con alguien.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, con Bill—y dicho eso, soltó una risotada al ver la cara deformada de Gold, que, sorprendido, se tomó el pecho con la mano, exagerando el gesto de un ataque cardíaco.

—¡Conque así se siente que te rompan el corazón!—lloró, dejándose caer al suelo, siendo arrastrado por Feraligart del cuello de su chamarra. Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una especie de berrinche.

—Deja de actuar como una niña y apresúrate. Debemos ir a esa entrevista.

—¡Pero ahora no quiero ir!  
Y es que Silver detestaba a Gold, pero a la vez lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos. El único que lo trataba igual que al resto, en vez de menospreciarlo o burlarse de él—más de la cuenta—. Se sentía feliz de poder contar con alguien cuando tuviera un problema, y también de ayudar cuando lo necesitasen a él.

Tal vez ese mundo lleno de color rosa, chicas en bikini y arcoíris de colores, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

—Gold—pronunció lentamente, ordenándole a su pokémon que dejase de avanzar, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del criador—, yo te ayudaré a pasar esa crisis.

—¿De verdad?¿Me llevarás a Azulona a participar en el concurso de comida, atragantándome hasta más no poder?

—No creo que sea sano... pero bueno, para algo están los amigos.

* * *

_**~La Ravenclaw que viste a Feliks de pony.**_


End file.
